


Parking Lessons

by Rednight_Hunter



Series: Life Lessons [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, But its Interrupted, M/M, Officer!Dick, Poor Poor Dick, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rednight_Hunter/pseuds/Rednight_Hunter
Summary: “Hey, Tim. You wanna grab a drink?”
In which Jason and Tim get up to some steamy stuff in a car, but are pulled over by the police for parking illegally. Unfortunately, they are in Bludhaven, so it can only be one police officer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought off the other day, so decided to whip up. Enjoy!

Tim was so screwed.

 

To be fair, Tim hadn’t known Jason was in Bludhaven while he was on an assignment for Bruce. With Dick being given more shifts on patrol for the BPD, Steph working her own case, and Damian being… well Damian, Bruce had asked Tim to investigate rumours of the Falcone crime family setting up in Bludhaven. Tim hadn’t planned on Jason also being there, investigating the same case (albeit in a much less subtle manner). After tying up loose ends with Falcone, and trying to forget the shot out kneecaps of several goons, Tim had been preparing to go back to his safe house for the night when Jason had sprung the question.

 

“Hey, Tim. You wanna grab a drink?”

 

He and Jason had been sleeping together, on and off, for almost six months. Simply put, it was nothing serious. Just a way to blow off steam in his otherwise busy life. As much as his bed was calling out to him from across the city, Tim couldn’t ignore the hopeful look in the other man’s eyes.

 

So that was how, after a quick stop at his apartment to change and wash, Tim found himself parking his rental car outside the bar Jason had texted him the details of. Checking to make sure he had his fake I.D. on him, Tim locked the vehicle before entering the run-down building. Jason wasn’t hard to spot, tucked away in the corner booth, nursing a beer. Stopping briefly to order his own beer from the bartender, Tim made his way over to the table.

 

“I was beginning to think you wouldn’t show, Timmers.” Jason smirked as he sipped the beer from its glass. “Surprised you actually have a ‘fakey’ as well. B wouldn’t be happy about that, would he?”

 

“What B doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Tim looked around him. Apart from them, the venue was mostly empty, with only a few other tables occupied by customers. From behind the counter, the bartender grinned a partially toothless grin at him. “Where’d you find this place?”

 

Jason chuckled. “Roy recommended it. It looks like shit, sure, but he said that it was a good place for him to kick back when he was in town.”

 

Tim hummed in response. “How is Roy?” To be honest, he didn’t really care about how Roy was doing. He heard enough about the redhead from Dick, who loved to gossip about the ins and outs of the superhero community. Tim always felt awkward around Jason initially, the start if every conversation or meeting feeling tense once the usual mission stuff was done. It surprised him how easily they had fallen into a pattern, of meeting up and being tense around each other (or at least Tim), something shifting before they went at it like rabbits, and then finally one leaving the other’s safe house that night and not speaking for several days. It was probably what people would call a toxic relationship (if their brief fuck sessions could even be called a relationship), but Tim couldn’t seem to break away.

 

Neither, it seemed, could Jason.

 

“Yeah, Roy’s doing fine. Haven’t seen him in a while, he’s been travelling around Asia for a bit.”

 

“Oh, that’s cool. Say hi to him for me when you see him next.”

 

“Yeah. Will do.”

 

Silence fell across their table as they both took a sip of their drinks. Tim had fantasised before about a relationship between him and Jason, a real one. Unfortunately, they had struggled to find common ground beyond their physical attraction for one another. He had hoped that after enough ‘meetings’, they would adapt to each other’s personalities, and something could be salvaged from their fucked up situation.

 

Jason swallowed before speaking. “So, uh. Do you think that Falcone’s working alone or-”?

 

“Jason?”

 

“…Yeah?”

 

Tim set his now finished beer down on the table. “Do you want to come back to my place, or not?”

 

Jason blinked twice before downing the rest of his beer in one go. The taller man stood up, tucking his Red Hood helmet under his jacket. “After you, Replacement.” The two awkwardly walked out of the bar, Tim sensing Jason’s eyes burning holes in his back all the while. It was only as they exited the bar when Jason spoke again. “I came straight here from patrol, so can I just hop in with you?” He gestured to Tim’s rental car, parked beside them.

 

In response, Tim just nodded as he unlocked the doors, sliding into the driver’s seat as Jason walked around. It only began to dawn on him then that he and Jason would be cooped up next to each other for the ten-minute drive to his safe house, stuck in the same tense silence as in the bar.

 

It seemed that this had just dawned upon Jason as well, because Tim had barely driven for one minute before Jason was signalling them to pull over. Tim steered the car towards a side alley, parking it haphazardly on the curb as he and Jason opened their doors, instead opting for the back seat.

 

Tim had barely shut his door before Jason’s mouth was on his, the older man aggressively licking his way past Tim’s lips and teeth. The two briefly battled for dominance before Tim allowed the other man to control the kiss, instead choosing to bury his hands through Jason’s thick locks of hair. Tim couldn’t help but moan as Jason grinded down upon him, clumsily shifting Tim down so that the older man was over him.

 

“Ow fuck” Tim couldn’t help but mutter as Jason knocked his head into the car door.

 

“Shit, sorry.” Tim just attacked Jason’s neck in response, sucking on the warm skin as the other man moaned, his hand moving down between them to loosen his own belt. After more reshuffling, and more bumping heads, Tim was pulling his pants off as Jason removed his own shirt. Fumbling around, Jason reached into his pocket to pull out a condom and a small pocket of lube.

 

“So I guess you’re topping tonight, then?” Jason just smirked in response as he pulled Tim’s boxers off, parting the younger man’s legs with his hands. Tim shuddered as he felt the cold liquid press against his hole, before Jason worked a single finger past his entrance.

 

“Mmmmmm, yeah, keep going.” The older man chuckled as he wiggled his finger around inside Tim, before leaning forward to engulf the younger man’s cock with his mouth. More moans were drawn out from Tim as Jason bobbed his head up and down, before he nudged a second finger covered with lube in with the first. Tim’s eyes rolled back as he looked past Jason, relishing in the fogged up windows of the car from the condensation of their breathing.

 

Before long, Jason withdrew his fingers as Tim heard the crackle of a wrapper being opened, a zip being undone, and the head of Jason’s cock soon nudging at his entrance. The partially loosened muscles soon gave way as Jason slipped inside him, burying himself to the hilt.

 

“Oh, Jesus fuck” Tim moaned as he wrapped his legs around Jason’s waist, pulling the older man down for kiss that was all teeth. “Fuck me. Fuck me now.”

 

Instead of saying something quippy, which was typical of Jason, the other man just started thrusting back and forth, setting up a rhythm as he began to piston back and forth. Jason’s pants were soon drowned out by the slapping sound of skin on skin. The older man buried his face into Tim’s neck, as Tim found himself wishing they had stopped to take of his shirt and Jason’s pants, so that they could feel warmth of each other’s chests against them.

 

Jason’s thrusts began to pick up in pace, and Tim heard his faint moans begin to end in soft whimpers. It was only as Tim also began to feel his climax approaching that they were interrupted by a knock on the car window.

 

“Excuse me? Is anyone in there?” Jason froze above Tim, his face still tucked inside Tim’s shoulder. “You’re parked illegally.” Tim closed his eyes in annoyance. The police. Of course their fuck-date was being crashed by the police. Tim could only thank the condensation on the windows that stopped the cop from being able to see inside the car.

 

“Whoever’s in there, you need to step outside the vehicle now. I can hear you inside, so don’t pretend you’re not there.” Jason rose to look into Tim’s eyes in silent panic. Tim looked down at their compromising position. Him being naked from the waist down, Jason shirtless and buried inside Tim’s ass.

 

What had his life come to?

 

“Okay, that’s it, get out- WHAT THE FUCK?!”

 

Tim’ protest was cut off as the officer opened the door, swearing loudly. Jason looked up, his eyes comically bugging out of his head.

 

“Oh, fuck no. No way am I doing this now.”

 

From his position lying back on the car seat, Tim could only tilt his head back, arching his neck to see the identity of their accidental witness.

 

He immediately wished he hadn’t.

 

“What the hell am I seeing, Tim?!” Dick Grayson, fully decked out in his police uniform, was in the process of covering his eyes as his mouth opened and closed like a fish. “Seriously, what the hell are you doing here? And with _him_??”

 

“Well good to see you too, Dickhead.”

 

Tim could only stay frozen, still too stunned to move. “I- Jason. We- Fuck me.”

 

Dick was now turned away, still covering his eyes for extra measure. “I didn’t even know you were having sex with people Tim. With your _brother_. Seriously, this is so fucking messed up. I mean, look at you.”

 

Tim was so screwed.

 

Jason, however, did evidently have something to say in response. “You have no fucking right to judge, Dick. Tim and I are not brothers, we never have been. Whatever we decide to do is between us. Besides, you said yourself you wanted us to bond.”

 

“I didn’t mean for you to start bending him over in the back of a shitty car?!” Dick, in his anger, had turned around without thinking, immediately covering his eyes again as he screamed in shock. “For god’s sake, Jason. At least maybe _pull out_?!”

 

Jason at least had the decency to blush at that, swiftly pulling out of Tim and turning away to remove the condom. Tim, jolted out of his state of shock, immediately sat up and began to pull his boxers and pants back on. Once the two of them were in a somewhat presentable state, Tim signalled for Dick to remove his hands from over his eyes. “We’re decent.”

 

Dick scoffed, as the silence grew over the three of them. Great, now Tim had both Jason _and_ Dick being stupidly awkward around him.

 

“So…” Jason trailed off, lightly clapping his hands together as a sign of discomfort. “Can we-”

 

“No” Dick interrupted as he ran a hand over his face. He looked back at Tim, levelling a finger at him. “Never again, little brother. Never again.”

 

Tim was so screwed.


End file.
